The human immune system is still not fully understood and there are a great many diseases that involve defects in the immune system, such as autoimmune diseases. Many autoimmune diseases are mediated by autoreactive T cells. There is a need for methods to provide a diverse pool of naïve T cells which could be useful in the therapeutic treatment of such diseases and disorders.